Adiós
by Muselina Black
Summary: Él quería que Dennis pudiera vivir en un mundo libre. Y pelearía por eso hasta el final. Un pequeño homenaje a uno de los héroes de la Guerra. Este fic participa en el reto "Estados de Sangre" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, sus personajes y lugares no me pertenecen. Yo sólo los tomo prestados por un rato.  
_

_Este fic participa en el reto "Estados de Sangre" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Bueno, el estado de sangre que me tocó fue "Sangre Muggle" (o sea, hijos de muggles) y elegí a Colin Creevey. Por cierto, la foto de portada de esta historia es precisamente el actor que hacía de Colin en la película, unos años mayor.  
_

**Adiós**

Hace unas horas, cuando su moneda del ED volvió a calentarse en su bolsillo, Colin supo que había llegado el momento. Intentando no hacer ruido, se levantó y tomó su viejo sweater del suelo polvoriento. No quería despertar a Dennis, que dormía en el sofá desvencijado.

El joven se deslizó por el suelo de madera intentando mantenerse en silencio, pero el viejo piso lo traicionó. Un crujido rompió el silencio.

—¿Colin? —su hermano se incorporó con los reflejos que había aprendido de casi un año huyendo. Colin vio a la luz de la luna como Dennis buscaba su varita—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No es nada. Pero voy a ir a ver algo. Tú quédate aquí y no hagas magia —musitó el joven con una mirada de advertencia.

—¿Dónde vas? —insistió el otro muchacho.

Colin exhaló y se apoyó en el dintel de la puerta de la habitación. ¿Podía decirle a Dennis a dónde iba? ¿Qué pasaba si quería ir con él? Los dos se habían pasado los últimos meses huyendo de los Carroñeros e ir al colegio implicaba dejarlo solo. Colin dudó. No quería dejar a su hermano, pero tampoco podía ignorar el llamado. Eso era algo que era más grande que él. El destino del mundo mágico podía ser decidido ahí.

—Al colegio —musitó—. Harry ha llamado —añadió sacando su moneda del bolsillo—. Tengo que ir, Den.

—Voy contigo —replicó el otro incorporándose.

—No. Quédate aquí. Será demasiado peligroso —respondió Colin cruzándose de brazos—. Mañana, cuando salga el sol, puedes ir al pueblo más cercano a buscar noticias. Hasta entonces, no te muevas de aquí. Por favor.

Puedo ver cómo Dennis fruncía el ceño y se sentaba nuevamente en el sofá. Colin musitó un par de palabras de despedida y salió de la casita abandonada que había sido su refugio durante los últimos días.

Llevaba meses evitando hacer Magia de cualquier forma. Ya sabían que el Rastro delataría su posición, pero ninguno de los dos había pensado en deshacerse de sus varitas. Eran la única conexión que tenían con el mundo mágico. A veces se habían juntado con hijos de muggles adultos, que también estaban huyendo, y estos los ayudaban en algunos casos. Sin embargo, todas esas alianzas habían sido de corta duración. Después de un tiempo debían separarse, para evitar a los Carroñeros.

Pero ya estaba cansado de huir. Cansado de tener miedo. Colin caminó por el campo intentando mantenerse concentrado. ¿Cómo iría a Hogwarts? Apenas tenía la edad para aparecerse y la única experiencia que tenía se la había dado uno de esos hombres con los que había viajado. Además, tampoco podía llegar y usar magia. El Rastro seguía en él.

¿Qué más daba, la verdad? Si Harry los llamaba a Hogwarts, era porque algo grande estaba a punto de pasar. Seguro que a nadie le preocuparía mucho que un menor de edad usara magia. Apretó la varita con sus dedos.

_Destino, Determinación y Deliberación._

-o-

_Ahora, cuando los hechizos vuelan de lado a lado, los gritos lo ensordecen y todo a su alrededor se vuelve confuso, Colin sabe que tomó la decisión correcta. No pelea sólo por él, pelea porque el día de mañana sea un día mejor para su hermano. Quiere que Dennis pueda ser libre y que no lo persigan los prejuicios._

_Ve como alguien cae a su lado, pero sigue avanzando. No dejará de pelear._

_Tiene que seguir._

_Apunta su varita hacia un montón de piedras y las hace volar sobre un grupo de mortífagos que rodean a algunos defensores de Hogwarts. Una sonrisa se asoma a sus labios al ver que su idea da resultado._

_Pero no ve al hombre que se le acerca por las espaldas. Muchos menos al rayo de luz verde que lo golpea._

_El último pensamiento que cruza su mente es que nunca le dijo "adiós" a Dennis._

_Ya es demasiado tarde._

**FIN**

* * *

_Pobrecito Colin, murió peleando por lo que creía y buscando un mundo mejor. Este es mi homenaje a uno de los caídos en la Batalla de Hogwarts y a su valentía hasta las últimas circunstancias. Eso siempre es de admirar, ¿no creen?  
_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado.  
_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
